Josh Klinger
Additional Gear: - Combat Knife - Survival Kit - Binoculars - Smoke Grenade - Argus Explosive Detector Physical Description: Josh is a tall and well-built man. He has short dark-brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a stubble beard covering his face. Being the proud ODST he is, he has the Helljumper logo tattooed on his right shoulder. While out of uniform, he often has headphones plugged in his ears, since he enjoys listening to music. Josh also mostly wears shirts of his favorite bands. On duty, you would usually see him in a plain dark-green shirt and camo-colored pants. He always wears a necklace that his father gave him, a short while before he died. Personality: Josh is definitely more on the humorous side. His friends and colleagues enjoy having a drink with him. He would not hesitate to joke around, even in the most serious situations. This helps him and his teammates to keep up the moral and stay calm. Fear is something he rarely felt in his life, but what he does fear is losing someone close to him, since he already lost his father and some good friends. He is very kind to the people around him and does well working in a team. He cares for the soldiers he works with, it doesn't matter if they're Marines, fellow ODSTs, or Spartans. Because of this care, he is known to not follow some orders that were certain to get someone killed. He would rather try and find another way. Josh would sometimes even put himself in harms way before his teammates. He hates officers that use their soldiers as "meatshields. He adapts quickly to situations, making him an ideal member of most teams. This adaption helped him survive some of his more dangerous missions so far. Biography: Josh was born in 2530 on earth in a small town in North-America. He was the only child in the family and his parents were very loving and caring. His father was a Captain in the UNSC, he was the reason why Josh joined the Marines. His mother, on the other hand, owned her own little store. As a teenager, his father took Josh shooting and taught him some basic self-defense moves. After school, he would usually go help his mom out in the store. He also really likes to climb. At the age of 15 he started climbing up some smaller cliffs and as he got older the mountains got higher. When he was 17 his father died during an attack on the facility he worked at. So when Josh turned 18 he decided to join the UNSC to honor his father. He stood out to most other trainees. The training with his father made him a great shot and the self-defense lessons helped him adapt quickly to the Marines hand-to-hand combat training. His first assignment was in 2549 on Paris IV. During the battle, his squad was starting to get surrounded by the enemy forces, mostly elites. Josh knew about the elites superior strength, but he had to make a move. He saw a sniper rifle laying beside a body near his squad, but it was behind the Sangheili. He knew he could get to a higher position there and back up his squad. After telling his squadmates to give him some covering fire, he started to make his way to the rifle, moving from cover to cover without being noticed. He passed by some elites which he killed from behind stabbing them with his knife. Josh finally reached the rifle and made his way to higher ground, telling his squad where to go while giving them covering fire. He successfully got his squad out of there alive. Josh was recruited as an ODST after showing excellent skill in battle. The ODSTs training was tough, but Josh completed it quite well. His first mission as an ODST was on Tribute, where they had to protect civilian refugees. It was on this mission where he saw his first Spartans. He and his team only made it out alive because of those Spartans. After that, he was sent to the battle of Earth. He was proud that he could fight for his homeworld. During that battle, his squad got orders to move further into enemy lines. You could have called it a suicide mission. Josh hesitated at first, but he had to follow his orders. They lost some men on the way to their destination. Once they arrived, they were met by a dead end, with covenant forces right behind them. Trying to get through on their own was impossible, so Josh called for evac. They lost many men trying to fight the enemy off while waiting for the backup. Only Josh and 2 other ODSTs survived as the pelican arrived.